The following relates generally to exposure control, and more specifically to low-power auto-exposure control (AEC) for multi-sensor systems. In some examples, a multi sensor system may be implemented to capture images. For example, a home automation or building security system may include one or more sensors (e.g., cameras) to capture a field of view (e.g., an outdoor area outside an entry to a building, home, or other structure, an indoor area captured by security cameras in a room, or the like). A multi-sensor system may utilize AEC to identify a single exposure for the entire field of view. However, in multi-camera or multi-vision-sensor systems, the field of view of the system can span a very wide area (e.g. 100 degrees), and a single AEC setting is unlikely to be sufficient to maintain proper light exposure across all the sensors in the system. In cases where the multi-sensor system captures a wide field of view (e.g., multiple sensors capturing smaller fields of view that make up the large field of view), traditional AEC tends to get the correct exposure in one area but at the expense of over-exposure or under-exposure in a different area. Improved image capture by multiple sensors with a wide field of view may be desirable.